


Discotheque Love

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Song fic, a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: At the Desert Oasis, one is sure to find what they're looking for, DJ 4-T3M knows the tune to play.
Relationships: Katsuya Jonouchi/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Discotheque Love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE! THIS IS FOR YOU!
> 
> Song Used: Discotheque Love - Len Kagamine

The Desert Oasis was one of the hottest clubs in the entire town of Domino it had a reputation for an amazing atmosphere, great drinks, and lively music. That was just the surface talk, to those who’ve been in the scene for a while know that the owner of the place – DJ 4-Tem – had a special gift; not only could he keep the crowd entertained but he always seemed to know what specific individuals need. Need to let off steam after your boss was a jerk, Atem would play a metal song (the last known case of this ended with the crowd dancing to a metal cover of Phantom of the Opera); someone broke your heart, Atem was right there with an acoustic song to let the other guests relax to and take a break from dancing while also sympathizing with your pain. Whatever the case, he had a song ready for everyone and everything.

Tonight, was no different, Jasper Rowe wasn’t much for the night club scene but his friend Lorelei convinced him to go the Oasis. He had to be honest, the place was amazing to be in; the interior design looked like he had stepped into a Pharaoh’s palace with the gold floors, the white pillars that were decorated with fairy lights, the bar with drinks like “Raspberry Obelisk” and the like, even DJ 4-Tem had the pharaoh vibe going on with his attire. Jasper just shook his head and got a coke before relaxing and watching the other dancers, they were dancing like they were in their own little world – including that handsome blonde in the center; Katsuya Jonouchi.

Atem was honed in on Jasper that night, his bright red eyes shone with delight as he selected the perfect song for the lavender-haired youth and the devilish blonde. 

**On the shaking dance floor, there he is, moving to the beat.**   
**Both light and dancing are reflected in the disco ball.**   
**His flowing hair, as well as his mesmerizing amber eyes**   
**"Thump!" I feel my heart skip a beat. You've already nailed it down.**

**If I could use magic, then**   
**I'd stop the other guys from interfering.**   
**Using such a spell, I could take you away,**   
**But that's not the reality of the situation!**

It wasn’t often that Katsuya would stop dancing, but when this song came on, he couldn’t help but to pause for a brief moment. If there was anything about Atem that he learned the hard way, it was that he was always accurate with his musical readings; and in this case he was playing matchmaker, but that got his heart skipping over a hundred miles per hour. Was tonight the night that Atem had promised over and over?

Not wanting to look out of place, he continued to dance as he scanned the room for whoever it might be that the song was for, and right there enjoying a drink was Jasper. Meeting eye to eye with him, he felt his heart stop in place; he knew that there were others from school that had their eye on him (or was it the old school, Midwich, that had the secret admirers? It didn’t matter, he always felt jealous whenever the latest infatuated person went up to him.

Jasper was in a similar boat his heart was going over a hundred miles per hour. But unlike Katsuya who looked like a deer in a headlight, he decided to finish his drink and join him on the dance floor – mostly because he didn’t want someone try to woo him away before he got the chance to. School was the only thing that kept the dating scene impossible, but now that they were out of school and could finally have a life of their own there was nothing stopping him.

**I'm surely losing my head over you**   
**My heart's been throbbing all of this time**   
**And I know that it's endless**   
**Right from the bottom of my heart.**

**I'm surely losing my head over this phrase**   
**It's been repeating endlessly all the time.**   
**And in an instant, at the drop of a hat**   
**I believe that it's starting.**   
**Discotheque Love**

“Hey, never thought I’d see you here.” Katsuya greeted.

“Yeah, well…Lori insisted I visit here while she’s doing whatever it is, she does with her significant others.” Jasper replied with a laugh.

Katusya had to laugh as well; their best girlfriend was a bi-poly disaster, but if it wasn’t for her neither of the two would be dancing here and now together and to the beat of the music. Both had their own unique style of dance; Katsuya was wilder and more erratic while Jasper was equally wild but he had a more tamed hold of the beast, from an outsider’s perspective they would be dancing like the crowd – in their own little fantasy. But to those who knew the two longer could tell they were trying to sync up but something was holding them back, even the DJ had to shake his head at the sight before him. 

But he wasn’t discouraged, his readings were never wrong; but he couldn’t do more on the situation. The ball was in their court, they had to make the play and connect on their own.

**Everything's becoming uneasy as I gaze upon such a real dream**   
**As if I'll soon wake up in a cold sweat**   
**Such a guy is no good. Someone stronger would suit you best!**   
**I lack the courage to take the lead, but I still can't take my eyes off you.**

**And now, I've made my decision.**   
**I've got to hurry and go over there now.**   
**Because tonight, the DJ's playing**   
**A special dance beat.**

Just what were they doing wrong? Katsuya did his best in trying not to look too discouraged as they danced; he saw this play before with others whenever Atem had some ‘love’ song going, there was the uneasy start and then the two were one. He and Jasper were close, they should have been able to click after the chorus. That’s how it usually worked…right? This had to be their song, it just had to be!

Pausing in his own dance, Jasper looked at Katsuya who kept shooting a worried look over to the DJ. He wasn’t unfamiliar with how this club worked, Lori told him this was where she met her significant others and how they got together; seeing Katsuya like this was enough to speak to him. Tonight’s song was a special dance for sure, and it was going to be for the both of them. With a gentle smile, he took Katsuya’s hand into his and nodded to the dance floor; they were both wild dancers it was time to put their steps to use and get themselves into sync.

Surprised by Jasper’s actions, Katsuya broke his gaze from Atem and turned to the male before him. Jasper’s confident smile was all that he needed; he squeezed his hand and gave Jasper a good spin and pushed him back before pulling him back to him, a sudden move that made his partner laugh. They spent the rest of the night polishing up their dance and started to dance as one, their chemistry on the dance floor was enough for the rest of the patrons to give them some space so they weren’t knocking into others.

“Listen Jasper, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you since high school.” Katsuya took a breath. “I’ve always liked you more than a friend.”

Jasper looked up at him and smiled. “I kind of figured, you’re not the most subtle person, Kit Kat.” He spun around. “Especially with the chocolate attempt on Valentine’s day.”

“You made up for it on White Day.” Katsuya grinned.

“Someone had to make something edible.” Jasper laughed before kissing his cheek. “Want to take this to the bar and catch our breaths?”

“Only if you’re leading, maestro.” Katsuya returned the kiss.

**I'm surely losing my head over you**   
**Now my heartbeat's singing along**   
**Do you know that it's endless?**   
**I can surely play this phrase.**

**From the bottom of my heart**   
**That's been repeating endlessly all this time**   
**In an instant, I had fallen in love**   
**I believe that it has started**   
**Discotheque Love**

DJ 4-Tem had done it again. Closing time was here and he watched as his two friends forced themselves to leave the club (granted they were threatened by the bouncer). Another successful night of music and good times, no-one ever knows how he does it except those who worked for him. The gold pyramid around his neck wasn’t just for the aesthetic of the place, it had special powers – he could see into a person’s soul and use what he knows about the individual’s nature to act upon tonight. Of course, there was more to the pyramid; but what fun would it be if Atem just told them?

All that matters is that last night was a success; Jasper and Katsuya were out hand in hand, laughing about whatever bad joke was told, sharing plans for the future, and whatever they wanted to talk about. They were connected by the red string and that wasn’t going to shatter. Not now, not ever.

Of course. Atem smirked to himself as he twirled the glass of wine in his hand, he had a feeling that a wedding invite would soon be written out and he would be receiving one; perhaps they’ll ask him to DJ there and get whoever caught the bouquet a match during the reception.


End file.
